Just One More
by FlyingNinjaWolf
Summary: How will Gloyd handle the pressure? Story is way better than summary. PumpkinCupcakes/Jack O' Lantern. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is a fun story that I made. I have stories that go before this, but I have to process them from my journal to my computer into a Word Document, which may take a little time. But you will probably enjoy this in the meantime!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sugar Rush pets or characters! I also do not own Penny! She belongs to Vyntresser.**

**Claimer: I DO OWN Jacob, Glazier, Joey, Timothy, and Jacob's father (if he shows up)!**

Waking up to the sun in her eyes, Candlehead groaned and sat up slowly in the bed, looking over to her partner with tired eyes. Gloyd was passed out next to her, snoring just slightly. His hands were placed under his head as he slept. She ruffled his hair playfully before pulling the covers away from her legs and hopping down from the mattress, heading out of the room and into the kitchen.

The sunlight shone dimly through the windows as Candlehead walked into the eating area, opening the two windows that faced to the front yard. Her green shirt and short gray pants shone in the light, complimenting her dark green eyes. As she looked around, she saw that the local kids were all playing soccer in the huge field in the middle of the neighborhood. Penny and Glazier, Taffyta and Rancis' daughters, were playing, along with Joey, Jubileena's son, and Jacob, who belonged to Vanellope. Currently Disco, Snowanna's dog, was hogging the ball, and Penny was right on his tail. The other kids were just scrambling around trying to block each other's teams from catching up to the two.

Candle watched the event in amusement for a few minutes before starting up the coffee machine and taking a couple Jelly Beans out of the porcelain jar sitting on the right side of the island behind her. She watched the soccer game for a while more, popping the candies into her mouth as the game went on.

Now Joey was on Penny's back, hanging on and screaming for dear life. Ty-Dye was flying overhead, getting ready to dive down to the soccer ball, but Spook slammed his side, knocking him away. Glazier was close to Disco, but he was biting at her heels, which made her slow down. Whipcream was desperately chasing after the ball, but failing. Everyone else was stumbling over their feet. Disco made a quick move with his paws, going to the right and racing right into the goal. But the goalie, Jacob, was trampled by everyone as they all slammed into the goal by accident. He was flown backwards by the force, and the goal was knocked over. Now it was a big mess.

Candlehead was worried that someone was hurt, but the kids and their pets all got themselves situated and were back on their shoes in no time, getting ready for another game. She laughed and ate the last few Jelly Beans she forgot she had before going back to the coffee pot and taking Gloyd's favorite mug out of the cabinet above, the one with the candy corn coloring painted all over it by Spook. She filled it with the coffee and placed it onto the opposite side of the island for Gloyd to have. Candlehead then took a slight look outside once more.

Some parents had set up chairs to watch their kids play soccer outside. She could see Jubileena, Rancis and Taffyta, Swizzle and Sticky, Minty, and Vanellope. The two fathers were playfully arguing over which child was best, while the mothers were either chatting to each other quietly or cheering on their children. 'We will be out there one of these days,' Candlehead told herself, smiling at the thought.

She started to fill up a white mug with coffee when she heard something thump on the island behind her. She peeked over her shoulder to see that Gloyd had seated himself on a chair that he had pulled up to the island. His hands gripped the mug warmly, giving his wife a grin. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with long black pajama pants, and his hair was messed up by her actions earlier that morning. "Good morning," Gloyd said lovingly.

Candlehead stifled a small laugh under her breath as she continued to fill up her mug. "Good morning...daddy," she said, grinning to herself. She wondered how Gloyd would react.

Gloyd almost literally choked. "What?!" he said, his confused expression making Candlehead laugh as she set her coffee-filled mug aside and faced her husband.

"Did I hear wrong, or did you say 'daddy'?" The candy corn racer asked, putting his mug aside as well.

"That's a really cheesy line, you know that, right?" Candlehead teased, taking her finger and bopping him on the nose as she leaned over the island. "Yeah, I said it." Her grin reached ear to ear by this point.

Gloyd ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, absorbing what his love just said. He took down his hands from his head and turned around in his chair, bouncing off of it and racing around the island, picking Candlehead by the waist and spinning her around, making her giggle with glee. Once he set her back down, they were both grinning giddily, and Candlehead's entire face was blushing.

"Can I prank the others to tell them?" Gloyd asked, his face beaming. The minty racer rolled her eyes playfully and shoved him in the direction of the door. He never changed from his younger age. "Knock yourself out," were her last words before Gloyd raced out the door, slamming it.

But he came in the house a couple seconds later with an embarrassed blush on his face. "I forgot I was still in my pajamas."


	2. Chapter 2

Candlehead sat at the windowsill in the living room, a dining chair pulled up for her to see what Gloyd was planning to do. He finally got properly dressed in some sports clothes and was out sneaking into the houses nearby, and he would come out with groups of toys in his hands. His wife was curious as to what he was planning.

She looked over to the parents and their children. The soccer game had ended by now, and so now the kids were all talking about how much fun the game was and their perspectives of it. The adults were having fun learning about it. They didn't seem to notice Gloyd's actions over behind some bushes. Candlehead watched as Joey exaggerated with his arms on how he tried to 'attack' Penny, and how much fun it was to tackle her, even though it was Disco's fault that she fell over. But he did not seem to think that as he went on and on. The cupcake-headed racer watched him joyfully. "Jubileena is so lucky to have a young boy like him," she told herself.

Gloyd had finally gotten some of the toys into a pop gun he had created a while back for a party prank. He aimed at Taffyta, and shot one of the toys towards her. She shrieked and almost fell back in her chair. Rancis started to laugh, and helped her calm down. But then he noticed the toy and picked it up, confused as to what it was.

Jubileena furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at them, then the toy. "How in the world did you get Joey's toy?" She stood up and walked over to him, but something hit her in the back of her head. She turned and picked up the item, seeing that it was Joshua's plastic car he had when he was younger. "Now where did this come from?!"

The kids laughed at their parents, but soon enough they were being hit with toys as well. Joshua had a tiara on his head, and Glazier got a gun in her hands. Penny got knocked over by a plush ball, and Joey caught a toy plane. They looked confused as they traded off toys and items. Gloyd had finally put the gun aside and went to watch everyone scramble around trying to figure out what was going on.

Candlehead rolled her eyes and drank some of her coffee that was still in her mug before setting it down on the small table behind her and heading out of the door. Even though she was still in her pajamas, it really didn't matter now. She stood beside Gloyd, gripping his hand lovingly and grinning up at him. He noticed and grinned back at her before they both watched as the adult characters observed the toys and looked with confused faces over to Gloyd and Candlehead. Then the couple took a step forward, the cupcake hiding behind her husband only a little.

One by one, everyone grouped around the two, asking all sorts of questions. After everyone was huddled around them, Gloyd held up his hand and squeezed his love's hand with his other, grinning around the group and holding up the toy. "You still have no idea what these are, and what they have to relate with us?" The parents looked among each other, but they got the point and looked with happy expressions around everyone else.

"We're having a baby!" The candy corn racer finally announced, and everyone cheered and gave hugs to the couple. The kids were happy too, and they started chatting among one another about what the new kid would be and how exciting it would be to have a new playmate in the game.

After a while, Taffyta and Rancis were talking with Gloyd, while Candlehead was pulled away by the mothers to congratulate her and give her tips.

"You are going to have a ton of fun with your new addition," Rancis said, ruffling Glazier's hair as she grinned up lovingly at her father. Penny was beside her mom.

Gloyd nodded and smiled at the two young girls. "I bet I will! Especially since these two sure show how awesome daughters are." Penny blushed a little bit, while Glazier just kept grinning.

This was when Joey came over and pulled on Gloyd's pants a little bit to notify him that he was there. The young man turned around and bent down to the boy, smiling warm at him. "Hey Joey! What's up?"

Joey looked down at his feet, shuffling them a little bit on the cocoa dust before looking up to his 'uncle' and asking, "If you have a boy, will he be able to play with me?" His adorable face melted Gloyd's heart. "Of course, buddy! I don't see a problem with that." He turned his head and winked at Taffyta, who smiled back at him.

"Yay!" Joey exclaimed, jumping up in the air before running back to his mom. The candy corn racer watched him with amusement played on his face before turning back to the sassy group of the arcade, continuing to talk with them.

"I know you will be a great father, just like Rancis," Taffyta told her brother-in-law, holding her husband's hand lovingly.

Gloyd blushed in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. "You don't know that," he replied, looking away for a second before turning his attention back to the strawberry mother and peanut butter father.

"Oh yes we do," Rancis said, which made Gloyd look surprised. "The way you act around Joey, how you've played with Glazier and Tessa, we know how great you are with them. Everyone always talks about you," he continued.

Gloyd chuckled. "I guess that is true," he said quietly.

Penny placed her hand on his shoulder. "It IS true."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Candlehead laughed as all of her friends talked at once, asking all sorts of questions and trying to say all sorts of things. "Okay, one at a time!" she said in between laughter.

Crumbelina was the first one to speak. "When did you find out?" The others looked like they were asking the same question in their heads.

"A couple days ago. I was too scared to tell Gloyd at first, but since today was such a great day, I decided to tell him. He was so thrilled! He literally jumped out of his seat and scooped me up, twirling me around." Candle blushed at the memory.

"Wow, not even Timothy acted that excited when I told him about Joey!" Jubileena replied, and the other girls nodded in agreement.

Candlehead smiled at the girls, rubbing her hands together. "Alright, next question!"

Sticky was the second to ask a question. "What gender do you want?"

The to-be-mom thought for a few seconds before answering. "I think a little girl would be adorable, and having a boy would mean another prankster, but overall I don't know! I would be perfectly fine with both."

"Joey would be able to have a kid to play with if you had a boy! Jacob is too old to play with him, and he seems to like Glazier way more, if you know what I mean." The parents chuckled quietly at the cherry racer's comment.

"That is true," Candlehead said, glancing over at the kids. Jacob was chatting with Tessa as they picked up the chairs, umbrellas, and toys, putting them in the storage barn next to Crumbelina's house. Joey was balancing on a brick fence when suddenly he fell off and tumbled into a somersault. Before any of the others could react, Candlehead raced out of her seat and over to the young boy. She scooped him up in her arms, putting him in a better position in them so she could see him better.

Joey was crying just slightly, his cheek sporting a small grass stain. His right arm sleeve was ripped, but otherwise he looked fine. "My...head..hurts!"

Candlehead spoke soft calming words to him for a while, bouncing him in her arms. She was startled at the touch of Gloyd's hand on her right shoulder.

"What's going on over here?" he cooed softly, looking down at the boy in his wife's arms.

"Oh, Joey here just fell off the fence. Nothing hurt, he's okay." Candlehead smiled up at her love, then turned her head back to Joey.

The couple watched as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the cupcake girl's chest, almost falling asleep. Candle giggled and held the boy close before Jubileena and everyone else quietly crowded around them. She gave Joey to his mother before blushing in embarrassment and apology.

"I didn't mean to steal him away from you, I just couldn't help it!" She said quietly, grasping Gloyd's left hand, feeling him squeeze it just a pinch.

Jubileena laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it! It's good practice." She winked before heading off to her house beside them.

Candlehead took a glance around the crowd. They all looked smitten with glee. "Oh, stop it you guys!" She huffed playfully and rolled her eyes before dragging Gloyd back home.

-–-


	3. Chapter 3

Candlehead collapsed onto the plush couch, curling up into a ball in the right corner of it. She closed her eyes as a wide smile spread quickly across her face.

Gloyd shut the door behind him, chuckling at the sight of his wife being a cat. He sat beside her and kissed her forehead before rubbing her back.

"Exhausting day?"

The chocolate mint racer sighed and nodded, yawning before snuggling deeper into the couch.

"Oh no you don't!" Gloyd picked her up bridal style, making her squeal with delight. He took her to the bedroom, tossing her playfully onto the bed. "If you want to sleep, do it on the bed!" he teased, jumping onto the bed with her and kissing her gently before grinning.

Candlehead rolled her eyes and kissed him back, glad for his enthusiasm for the events of today. She sighed and lay back on her pillow, placing her hands on her stomach as she gazed up at the ceiling.

The pumpkin racer relaxed as he placed himself next to her, facing his body towards her. "What 'cha thinking about?"

"Im afraid about this." She turned to face him as well, worries going through her eyes.

Gloyd sighed and took her head in his hand, giving her a sincere kiss. Candlehead closed her eyes and soaked in the moment, leaning her head forwards just a bit. This lasted for a long time.

Once it was broken some time later, Gloyd smiled kindly at his love and rubbed her arm gently. "There's no reason to be afraid. I mean, you clearly showed how great of a mother you are outside with Joey not that long ago."

Candlehead frowned. "But what if Im too protective? Or he/she runs off? What will I do then?!"

The pumpkin head shook his head, bopping her nose playfully. "I personally think you worry too much. Why don't you go talk with Jubileena tomorrow? Maybe she could help."

The minty racer sighed and laid on her back, nodding her head slowly. "Alright, I'll do that."

Gloyd grinned in success before sneaking up and pushing his wife off the bed, causing a squeal to be heard. He looked over the edge and smiled giddily.

Candlehead growled and glared up at him, but her expression changed quickly as she laughed along, jumping up next to him and pushed him over, making him tumble over.

Gloyd laughed and pushed her back, and soon enough they were involved in their own wrestling match on the bed.

The activity was soon halted as a small little bat named Spook walked into the bedroom. He widened his eyes and took a step back. He had no clue what was going on.

Candlehead was on Gloyd's back, hanging onto his shoulders in a playfull tackle, and he was on all fours. At the sight of Spook, she squealed as she fell off and landed comfortingly on the mattress.

Gloyd laughed and tickled her stomach for a few seconds before finally noticing his pet standing at the door. The couple looked at each other and blushed before sitting on their knees. The candy corn bat flew in between them and gave a few chirps before leaning into his owner's side and looking up at him with a confused expression on his face.

Gloyd smiled and pet the bat's back. "Don't worry Spook, we were just playfully wrestling. Nothing to fret about!"

The gray bat raised an eyebrow, as if saying, "Are you sure about that?"

Candlehead laughed and scratched Spook behind the ears. "Alright, fine, we kissed like once. Nothing beyond that, I promise." She gave her husband a knowing look, who chucked quietly in reply.

Spook sighed and looked up at the two. Their glowing faces, the cheerful mood in the room, it was no dought that love was in bloom between them.

It was silent for a few moments before three knocks were heard on the door. Gloyd was confused as to who would come to their house, but he didnt let it bother him as he gave his wife a kind smile and headed out of the room to the front door. Upon opening it, he was surprised to see Jubileena and Joey standing there.

"Hey there! Sorry to disrupt you, but Joey wanted to see Candlehead for a couple minutes, if it's alright with you." Her expression was smiling, but she had the impression of being tired as well.

"Of course! Come on in." The young man kindly let the two in and led them to the living room before peeking back into the bedroom. "Candle, Joey is here to see you!"

The girl chuckled softly to herself before sliding off the bed and scratching Spook behind the ears. She then walked with her husband to the couch and sat beside him, grinning over at the young boy across from her. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

Joey grinned back and hopped out of Jubileena's lap, walking over to Candlehead and giving her a hug. "Thank you for helping me today!"

The young girl's heart melted at the boy's kind composure. "You're welcome, sweetheart." She gladly hugged him back.

After Joey released his grip, he looked over at Gloyd. "Mr Gloyd, could we play outside?" His anxious expression has quite some power to it.

"Yeah we could do that! Candlehead, maybe you could talk with Jubi while Im with Joey?" The man stood up and looked between the two.

His wife shrugged and looked over to the cherry racer. "I wouldn't mind! Are you okay with that?"

Jubileena smiled and nodded, turning her attention temporarily to Gloyd. "Sounds alright to me!"

"YAY!" Joey shouted, racing for the door and bouncing up and down while he waited for his partner to join him.

Gloyd laughed and walked over to him, opening the door and exiting the house with Joey.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jubi, I don't think Im cut out to be a mom! I can't even help Joey very much! All I could do was wipe away his tears and calm him down." Candlehead groaned, putting her face into her hands as her elbows jabbed into her knees.

Jubileena chuckled and walked over to the couch, sitting on the opposite side of where Gloyd was a few minutes ago. "I was the same way after I told Timothy. It was hard to realize what was going on. But once I held Joey in my arms before I put him in bed, I knew it was going to be alright." She smiled kindly and placed her right hand on Candlehead's shoulder. "You've already won the hearts of every kid here. Im pretty sure your child will love you, even if you don't think so."

Candlehead breathed out a gentle, stuttering sigh before releasing her hands from her face and looking to Jubileena and smiling. "I-I guess that is true. Thanks for reminding me."

The cherry racer gave her a slight hug before continuing the conversation. "So, have you and Gloyd thought of any names?"

Candle laughed and shook her head. "I mean, in the past we have, but we never decided on an absolute name for either gender. Now I guess we really need to, since it will only be two weeks!" She turned slightly to face her friend and see her better, placing her hands on her knees.

"You better do that tonight or tomorrow! Elsewhere I don't think you will get to it! Everyone is bound to do SOMETHING with you sooner or later." Jubileena leaned farther into the couch and gave a grin.

"I bet they would! Maybe even the kids will get into it. I mean, they _have_ had a lot of fun throwing mini parties and things for the other cousins in the past years. It's been a while since they've thrown a party, so I think they will have a blast." Candlehead brought her legs up to the couch and crossed them, placing her hands on her ankles. "Now for a question for you: How long does it take for a kid to grow up?"

"That's a very common question around Game Central. It takes about a month here, and a year in User's time. But that's for one year for us. After kids reach the double digits, they age slower. So don't worry about your bundle growing too fast." Jubi smiled and sighed, looking out the window.

Candlehead turned her head to join her to find Gloyd playing baseball with Joey. She chuckled to herself as she watched them. The young boy would swing as hard as he could, but would usually miss. Gloyd would just laugh and reach to grab the small plastic baseball, backing up and throwing it again. It was a mini game of throw and hit for the two of them.

"Your man...he's quite the fatherly figure for Joey. With Timothy out doing his temporary job at Hamburger Lane, Joey is usually ending up playing with himself, since I always have things planned as well. So Im glad Gloyd plays with him and interacts with him. When your bundle comes along, Im sure he will do great." Jubileena reached forward and rubbed Candlehead's left knee in comfort.

Candlehead smiled back at her before the room went silent and both girls observed Gloyd being the father he truly is inside.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a pleasant day in Sugar Rush. The sun was out, only a few clouds to keep the area cool. A warm breeze blew, making the atmosphere perfect for outdoor activities.

Taffyta was out on this day, sitting on a bench and going through her thoughts as she gazed at the beautiful meadow. But her mind was stopped when a young man plopped down beside her.

"Gosh Taffyta, am I glad to find you." The man had ruffled brown hair, and was wearing just a t-shirt with a light jacket, a pair of racing sweatpants, and regular tennis shoes.

The strawberry lady jolted as he sat down, very surprised but concerned. "Gloyd, what's going on?! Is it Candlehead?" Taffyta was just about to stand up to go see her, but her friend calmed her down and seated her again.

"Yes, it has something to do with Candlehead. Nothing's wrong with her or anything, or even our relationship." Gloyd huffed and rubbed his sweaty hands through his messed up hair.

Taffyta chuckled and adjusted her position to face him better. "Im guessing its the whole 'dad in a week' phase, isn't it?" When he nodded, she grinned wide.

"Aye, it happens to every new father, don't worry. Rancis went crazy in the second week, as you know. It's going to be just fine. When Candlehead has the baby, you will realize she or he will be perfectly safe and happy here. Besides, Sugar Rush is heavily protected around this area."

Gloyd chuckled and leaned back against the bench, wincing a bit as his back gave out a slight cry of pain. But he stretched a little, and it was back to normal. "Im just afraid that I won't be like Rancis, being the perfect dad he is. I mean, Im a prankster. What if one of my pranks goes off on my child, or something scares it, or..." He was interrupted by his friend's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you're gonna do great! You have never hurt any of our kids too hard. I mean, the most you have done is caused a bruise on Glazier's shoulder from her falling off the bike that one day you volunteered to take care of her when me and Rancis were gone." Taffyta gave him a caring smile. "I swear to User, nothing will go wrong!"

Gloyd sighed and looked back at her. "Alright, I trust you."


	6. Chapter 6

Candlehead jingled the keys to the door as she unlocked it, entering her humble abode quietly, as to not wake Spook or Gloyd. She placed the key chain on its rightful hook next to the door gently before setting her jacket on the couch and strolling into the kitchen to get some water.

She sighed and jumped up on the island, looking outside her window. It was getting darker, only a tad of sunlight still strayed behind, as to make sure that everything was positively protected and safe before going back down to wait until morning. Some street lights were dimly lit, to help parents help get home without confusion. A few kids were playing basketball, but soon enough they were done and raced back home.

Candlehead gazed out to the landscape for a few minutes more, waiting for the outside light to fully go to black before scooting off the island and opening the refrigerator door slowly. After searching around and finally finding a cold bottle of water, she closed the fridge and hopped back up on the island, opening the bottle and starting to drink.

But then something touched her shoulder. She spit out the water, quickly placing a hand over her mouth to prevent anymore water from going anywhere and laughing only a little before turning her head to see Gloyd standing there with a grin that was barely credible in the dark lighting. He laughed softly before walking over to the light switch and making sure lighting was low before turning it on.

"Good to know you're awake," Candlehead said with a playful annoyed tone in her voice, swallowing the extra water in her mouth and getting off the counter to get a towel. She heard even more laughter, and she shot her husband a glare. "What's so funny?"

"I though you might have heard me! I literally had just tripped over my slipper and fell over in our room. It made a huge noise. We're you dazed out or something?" he teased, strolling over next to his love and crouching down to grab a towel himself from the drawer. After finding one a few seconds later, he straightened himself up and handed Candlehead it, giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaning his hip against the sink.

His wife growled in playful anger at him, threatening to slap him as she rolled the towel up. "One, I usually don't hear stuff because Im accustomed to the house cooling down at night. Second, am I the maid here?!" She smiled slightly and stormed over to him, starting to whip the towel towards him in a warning.

Gloyd out his hands up in defense and backed up, grinning as he did so. "It's your mess! You spit your water everywhere."

"Yeah, but you were the cause!" Candlehead defended, grinning at him and she lowered the towel and approached him with it behind her back.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense," He surrendered, taking his hand around his wife's back to bring her closer. He took his other hand to gently remove the towel from her grasp.

The girl giggled and placed her hands on his chest, leaning up just gently on her toes to kiss him, which he gladly returned. She then backed away just gently, leaving a small space between their heads.

"You're a silly boy, Gloyd. Why did I marry you again?" Candlehead teased him, giving him another kiss.

Once that was done, the prankster huffed in a playful manner on her lips and raised his eyebrow in a defensive way. "Maybe because Im the best guy _ever _and I call you a Queen," he replied sarcastically, laughing just so.

Candle rolled her eyes, giving him one last kiss before grabbing the hand he had the towel with. "Clean."

Gloyd chuckled and shook his head, taking his free hand and squeezing hers for a moment before starting to wipe up the water. "Sometimes I wonder why _I _married _you,_" he commented as he worked.

His wife took a nearby pillow and threw it at his face, making him stumble over on his side. She smiled in victory before trotting into her bedroom.

He took the pillow and threw it back, but missing greatly. He rolled his eyes, going back to his job. "Oh, Candlehead."


	7. Chapter 7

**Claimer: I own the last character in this story!**

Three days. It was close for Gloyd, and stress was taking over. His brain was going in all different directions, and he couldn't seem to control his emotions. His hands slowly messed up his dark brown hair, the pupils dilated to huge proportions in his dark eyes. Could he handle the pressure? Obviously not. He hadn't seen Candlehead recently, and that just increases his nervous fears.

Five knocks on the door was all it took for him to go bazerk. "No, go away! I'm in no mood to be visited!" Gloyd shouted, shoving his face into a pillow to hide himself.

The door opened to reveal Rancis, his face more than amused. He chuckled loudly and closed the door behind him quietly, walking over to the couch that his brother-in-law sat upon and plopped down beside him. "Dude, you're a wreck! I figured you would be like this."

Gloyd raised his head and turned it to face Rancis, looking annoyed. "Like you've never been through this?" he said sarcastically, shoving him in a playful way.

The peanut cup racer chuckled and swapped the air in defense. "Hey, I was being honest! I went through this faze. It's hard to deal with, I understand. But you need to calm down! If you don't, Candlehead will be worried, and that is no state for her to be in right now. Please, just go clean yourself up and get prepared." Rancis now looked concerned for his brother, putting his hand on his shoulder. "This is why I came here. You are needed."

Gloyd was confused. "Prepared for what?" He widened his eyes in thought, not wasting a second more as he raced to his room. Grabbing a decent outfit, he shoved it on himself and brushed his hair roughly, hurting himself slightly in the process. He quickly rinsed his mouth and raced out, meeting Rancis at the door. The two hurried outside.

"Taffyta and Vanellope are already there. I volunteered to come get you, since I know she stayed at our place last night and you wouldn't know." The snow starting the fall was not helping Rancis, as he knew nothing about keeping control under these circumstances. But he pushed through and tried to keep his balance on the gathering ice on the road.

Gloyd was slower than his brother, but it wasn't his fault. Memories from a while back flooded his mind, and it was hard to stay focused. He saved Candlehead from a storm like this. He just needed to do it again. But this time it was for a completely different matter.

"Gloyd, COME ON! We have little time!" Rancis called from ahead, slowing down to pull the other man along with him. They jumped into the Kit Kat Kart and quickly raced off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gloyd burst into the castle, his hair once more messed up and his face plain fear. Rancid was not far behind him, and grabbed his arm to stop him from racing into the smaller section of the building. "You can't go in there all stressed like this! Calm down a bit. You will just cause more chaos like this." He looked into Gloyd's eyes, and he seemed to calm down a little, running his hand through his brown hair.

"Alright, I'll relax." He took a few deep breaths and soon got into a calmed state, but the sight of a doctor approaching him quickly brought his nervous jitters back.

The smaller human nodded up at the two men, gesturing to Gloyd to speak with him privately. "Now, all is done. As long as you are patient and calm, especially calm, you can go visit your wife. But it's been really stressful. The coding was very hard to process. Everything is alright now, though. Candlehead just needs some well rest." The doctor smiled and patted the man's hand before looking to the hall doors. Taffyta and Vanellope both emerged, looking happy but exhausted.

Rancid raced to his mate's side, holding her close and making sure she was alright. Vanellope on the other hand approached Gloyd. The small doctor left and disappeared down a smaller hall.

"You ready?" The president asked, giving her good friend a warm smile. Gloyd took another deep breath, nodding slowly. They both started to walk down the hall, but the man stopped the sweet ruler from going any father by grasping her shoulder gently. She turned around, looking confused. "Gloyd, what is it?"

"I'm still nervous. What if Candlehead suddenly passed out or something, or the baby had something wrong, or..." Vanellope halted his train of thought with a pat on the arm.

"It's alright, I was just in there with her. She's awake, barely. Your baby's fine." She smiled big before taking his wrist and leading him to the door where Candlehead stayed. "Go along. I'll wait outside."

Gloyd gave his friend a grateful nod before, with shaking hands, grabbed the doorknob and opening the door. A blast of warmer air hit him, which stopped his walking for only a moment before gathering his senses again and entering the room fully, closing the door quickly yet quietly behind him.

There she was, laying on the bed. She barely held a small blanket, her eyes closed in tired energy. Upon hearing the door open, Candle turned her head to see Gloyd. She managed a grin and beckoned him over with her eyes, hoping he was going to be alright.

The pumpkin racer seemed to be stopped at the sidelines, not daring to move. But he couldn't let the urge to stay away overtake him, and he slowly approached his new family.

Candlehead handed him the green blanket as he finally arrived at the end of his destination. "Here's our little boy." Gloyd could hardly stand the emotion running through him as he gently took the baby from her hands and instinctively cuddled him close. His little boy, that he had waited for a while now, was finally in his arms. Small tears rolled down from his eyes as he seated himself in the chair delicately placed next to the bed.

Candlehead almost cried herself at the joy she was seeing in front of her. She took her hand and carefully kept it on his upper arm. "What...what do you want to name him..?" she asked, just barely able to make out the words.

The man smiled and replied, "Sparky. It was your favorite name out of the bunch we picked." He took a gentle hand and stroked it down his little boy's cheek, feeling his soft skin at the touch. It was almost unbelievable.

"Sparky...Orangeboar," Candle muttered, her grip loosening on his arm. She pulled it back onto the bed before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over. Gloyd very quietly chuckled before standing up and handing his child to a nearby nurse, kissing Candle on the forehead before leaving the room slowly and heading back to his other family members waiting in the hall.

* * *

**Well, that is the last chapter of "Just One More"! Hope you enjoyed it =] Don't worry, Sparky will be showing up in other stories! So don't worry about not seeing him again!**


End file.
